


As Sweet as Tupelo Honey

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Food Sex, Honey, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds a fun use for honey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Sweet as Tupelo Honey

John sucked in his breath as Sherlock drizzled the warm honey over his chest. Sherlock had warmed the honey enough that dripped easily from the honey dipper Sherlock was using. It was also warm against John's skin.

Sherlock slowly moved the dipper over, making sure the honey dribbled onto both of John's nipples. Gathering more honey onto the dipper, Sherlock worked his way slowly down, leaving a trail down John's chest. As Sherlock dripped the last little bit of honey on the dipper onto John's groin, John was glad he'd shaved. While Tupelo honey didn't crystallize, the idea of the sticky stuff in his pubic hair didn’t sound too pleasant.

Smiling, Sherlock leaned down and slowly licked the still-warm honey off of John's torso.

"Oh... so nice..."

Sherlock smirked. 

"It gets better."

Sticking his finger into the honey, Sherlock gently ran it over John's lips, coating them with honey. John poked his tongue out to lick it off.

"Ah, ah..."

"Sorry."

Sherlock licked John's lips.

"Hmmm... sweet."

John smiled.

"One last thing," said Sherlock. 

Getting up, Sherlock took the honey and went into the kitchen. After a moment of listening to Sherlock move around doing... whatever (John made no attempt to look, preferring to be surprised), he heard the microwave ding. 

Sherlock came back into the sitting room with a glass measuring cup with a spout. John could see that he'd put some of the honey in it. 

"I warmed it up a bit, but it's not too hot."

By way of demonstration, Sherlock put his finger into the honey, then gently slid it over John's lips again. It was warmer than before, but not too much so.

"Lick it off," Sherlock whispered.

John slowly licked his lips, his eyes locked on Sherlock as he did. The only thing better than the taste of the warm honey was the shiver Sherlock gave watching the sight. John smiled. 

Sherlock reached down, gently wrapping his hand around John's half-hard cock. He gave a few slow, firm strokes, making it a little harder. Then, with an almost evil grin, he picked up the cup of honey.

"Oh, God..."

Sherlock's grin grew larger and more wicked.

Tipping the cup, Sherlock poured the honey over the end of John's prick. John gasped and shuddered as the warm, thick liquid covered his sensitive flesh. 

Setting down the cup, Sherlock leaned over and slid his lips around John's hard, honey-covered cock. No sooner did he give John a slow lick then John came, moaning deeply. 

Sherlock sat back, swallowing. He smiled.

"Delicious."


End file.
